Recent developments in the automotive industry have resulted in higher engine output in a more compact engine compartment. As a result, power transmission belts on these engines have been required to operate under high load, at high tensions and at high temperatures while reducing belt width. This environment demands a high quality belt capable of withstanding these severe conditions. One method to improve the properties of such belts has been to improve the materials from which the belts are made of For example, conventional polychloroprene rubber has been replaced with hydrogenated nitrile rubber and chlorosulfonated polyethylene. In addition, solid lubricants have been added to the rubber compositions to improve the abrasion properties of the belt by reducing the coefficient of friction.
The present invention relates to a power transmission belt that is characterized by a fabric coating of polyvinylidene fluoride on the drive surface which reduces the coefficient of friction and minimizes wear.